girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-10-18 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/124782.html Yes... but I vas starting to like her.]" --Higgs Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Looks like Higgs is starting to slip into Jagerspeak. Maybe we'll finally find out who/what he realy is. In her current state Pinky has Violetta out matched, but she doesn't stand a chance against both Vi and Higgs.Werewolfboy 03:57, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Another local boy? --Rej ¤¤? 04:03, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, I did say that Higgs wasn't going to be too happy with Pinkie -- but I didn't realize just how much unhappy that would be. Yikes. I've been thinking that Higgs is some sort of proto-Jaeger for a while, so maybe we'll see. Though frankly, I have a feeling it won't be quite that simple. The Castle seemed *very* surprised to see him. But I definitely think "local boy" applies. Extremely interesting that Violetta took Agatha out to protect her (she also put herself on the line to protect Agatha when Pinkie knocked everyone out downstairs). That was the only way to stop Agatha though. Gotta say this really turned 90 degrees from the direction I thought it would go. --Zerogee 04:10, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry" Nfgusedautoparts 13:33, October 18, 2010 (UTC) So, who do we think is going to win? My bet is on Zola. Synalon Etuul 04:04, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : I don´t know... but we´re finally going to find out how unstoppable Higgs really is. In any case, I am quite sure he will keep Zola busy until Agatha´s next defender arrives - probably the Dingbots and the Mobile Agony and Death Dispenser. -Sir Chaos 07:43, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Pink confetti hardly seems appropriate for a funeral. --nub 04:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : I'd be most pleased to throw some pink confetti at Zola's funeral. Though I'd want to make sure she was cremated (or fed to Agatha's nice hungry flowers - piece by piece). --Zerogee 04:49, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::So would Higgs, judging from the way he is staring out of the page at us. Billy Catringer 05:19, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Whelp, Zola's (imminently) dead. Be interesting to see Higgs lose it - I'm very curious that he (supposedly) had broken bones from rescuing the baron but dealt with Castle-Otilia like an angry demi-god. 18:46, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : I think Higgs has been living as a "Joe Normal" for a long time (at least when anyone's looking). I'm sure he's got his camouflage stories and behavior down to an art. Whatever he is, the Jaegers know something about him -- remember how Dimo jumped in to distract Gil when he began asking the same questions about Higgs' injuries. --Zerogee 00:34, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Do I smell a Roaring Rampage of Revenge coming up? Or did someone just have too many tacos for lunch? Me, I'm betting on (and cheering for) "A". Tellumo 19:15, October 18, 2010 (UTC) When the Movit#6 Violetta gave Tarvik wore off He crashed pretty hard. I think the crash from the #11 Zola took will come faster and harder.Dodger 15:30, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page